


Fishnets

by paynesgrey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, Spoilers 02.14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity influences Sara, sort of. SPOILERS FOR 2.14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishnets

“No! I’m not trying to corrupt you. I’m really not.”

Sara threw her head back and laughed. She leaned close, dropping her head against Felicity’s shoulder before sitting up as Felicity scrolled through the options on her Netflix. The two women were sitting in pajamas on Felicity’s bed, looking up at Felicity’s big screen TV as Felicity gave Sara options for binge watching that night.

“You know, Supernatural was on before I got lost on the island. I haven’t been gone that long,” Sara told her. She took another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream, only realizing with amusement that she’d been sharing it with Felicity for almost an hour now.

Without thinking, Felicity dipped her spoon in after the scoop that Sara took. 

“Yes, but you have to catch up. And start Game of Thrones. We’ll have to go to another app for that. Anyway, you kind of look like Dany so you’ll appreciate it. Plus, dragons,” Felicity said.

Sara laughed, and she slid off Felicity’s bed and started looking around the room. She stopped at a bookshelf in the corner and leafed through a photo album. Felicity was still engrossed in finding the perfect show for Sara to watch with her. 

“Hey, is this you?” Sara asked, picking up a photo from the album and holding it up. Felicity went white the moment she set her eyes on that.

“Um, guilty? You can put that away now…” She moved uncomfortably in her spot on the bed. 

Sara chuckled. “What are you, sixteen in this photo? You’re so cute. What are you supposed to be?”

“I --- I was actually 20, and I was dressed up as a burlesque dancer. I lost a dare, and well, it had the most embarrassing night of my life, a story I would not like to repeat. But you know, that’s life, and bad friendships. Very bad friendships. They’re not my friends anymore,” she babbled. “I got them back in the end.”

Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled wickedly. “Oh?” She sat back down on the bed and crawled toward Felicity with the picture still in her hand.

“Oh yeah, I sort of gave them all identity theft issues. Whoops,” Felicity said, sighing. “The days of glorious misspent youth.”

Sara threw her head back and laughed. She shifted, and reclined back onto the bed and put her head in Felicity’s lap. Felicity froze and Sara stared at the picture.

“Cute. Love the fishnet stockings,” Sara said.

“All the rage,” Felicity said, still feeling awkward with Sara’s head in her lap. When did they become so chummy? Shouldn’t Sara be with Oliver tonight? Or her family?

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked softly. Felicity looked down and met Sara’s eyes.

She furrowed her brow. “Um, why are you here with me tonight, Sara, and not with…”

“I told you,” she interrupted. “I came to check your wound. It’s on your back. Probably hard to disinfect that thing. Plus you’re not used to wounds like that. You haven’t built up the tolerance.”

“Oh,” Felicity said exhaling heavily.

“And…” Sara said. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m healing nicely, thanks,” Felicity said. 

Sara rolled her eyes. “Not just that.”

“Oh, no, I’m good...everywhere else too,” she said, and she felt really nervous when Sara rose from her lap and turned around to face Felicity. She stared into her eyes, and Felicity saw a look of wonder and concern wash over Sara’s face. Sara moved closer, so close that Felicity could feel the woman’s breath.

She leaned back a little. Sara smiled.

“You should see your face right now,” she said in a low whisper. “You look terrified.”

“Please don’t say that’s cute,” Felicity said. Sara laughed again. Felicity felt a surge of relief. “Gees, I thought you were going to kiss me.” Sara turned to her with a smoldering gaze. Felicity went rigid again and began to babble, “I don’t mean, not because I know you’re, you know, into that and that makes me uncomfortable or anything…”

“Felicity,” she said, interrupting her. “Do you want me to kiss you?” There was that soft, husky voice again; Felicity noticed she used it when she was concerned, or flirting. Sara was most definitely flirting.

“I don’t think...Oliver would like that,” Felicity said, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

Sara cackled. “Are you serious? Do you not know men?” Sara sat back with her legs folded and went back to eating the mint chip ice cream. “He’s probably already thought about it. Several times.”

“Oh, my God!” Felicity exclaimed, and Sara rolled into a fit of laughter. She grabbed the remote from Felicity and scrolled through some shows. She stopped at one. “Oh, what’s Orange is the New Black?”

Felicity audibly gasped. “I think… we should avoid that one.”

Sara, of course, was intrigued. 

 

\--

The next day in the lair, Felicity was setting up intense security programs and firewalls to the new computer gear that Oliver had bought her. He pretty much let her have free reign to replace everything, but the build up was taking longer than Felicity had hoped.

She had plenty to do, and while Oliver and Diggle distracted themselves with training and new leads, Felicity went to work and started building from the ground up. Her systems were starting to come back, making her feel relieved that they should be up and running soon, and stronger than before.

What she didn’t expect was to find a friend in Sara. The previous night was awkward; they stayed up much the night watching the first half of Orange is the New Black, which was apparently Sara’s new favorite show.

Engrossed in her computers, she didn’t hear Sara come down the stairs and join them in the lair. She did jump, though, when Oliver dropped one of the practice weapons which echoed with a loud clang on the floor. 

Turning around she saw Oliver’s face first. His mouth gaped, and Digg whistled beside him. Felicity swiveled her chair, and Sara was geared up for a fight, with one minor enhancement to her battle outfit.

“What are you wearing?” Oliver asked.

“Fishnet stockings. I think they’re aerodynamic, probably.” Sara was looking at Felicity. “I’m thinking of trying them out. What do you think, Felicity?”

Felicity crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She grinned at Sara. “I think they’re all the rage.”

END


End file.
